


Wallpapers

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: connverse oneshots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Oneshot, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: When Steven wasn’t looking, Connie decided to pull a small prank on him.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: connverse oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Wallpapers

Connie liked to tease Steven.

She never teased him to the point where he would get hurt. He was completely fine with being teased as well, even though he didn’t even know that she was just messing with him more than half the time. At times like those she realized just how naïve Steven was.

So, she had to take a more straightforward approach to it. At his fifteenth birthday party she came up with a plan that was simple and was sure to make him laugh. He had to go for a few minutes to help Pearl with something. After apologizing, he quickly ran downstairs.

It wasn’t hard for her to find a bad picture of Steven in her camera roll. This one had been taken of him only a few days prior when he tried to recreate his scrub brush costume. Long story short, it didn’t fit very well nowadays due to the growth spurt he was beginning to experience.

Giggling to herself, she Airdropped it to Steven’s phone and set it as his wallpaper. By the time he returned five minutes later, she had already set the phone back down.

An hour passed and they had gone downstairs to party with the others. She watched from across the dance floor as he turned on his screen, only for a dorky grin to come across his expression. He laughed, his cheeks turning pink as he set it back down on the table.

A smirk came across her features.

Mission accomplished.

◑ ━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━ ◐

The second time she did it was a few days before he turned sixteen.

Steven was focusing on finding a new name for what would become Little Homeschool. He had a large list of names written out in his notebook.

“Maybe… Little School? No, that isn’t good enough and sounds kinda weird…”

He was too busy frowning and reading over the list to even notice that his phone was no longer next to him. Connie knew she would have to be faster this time so that he wouldn’t notice.

Fortunately for her, she had an entire album on her phone filled with pictures like the one she used last time. This time the picture was of Steven looking to the side awkwardly as people sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to him. His expression was priceless and nearly made the human choke on her own laughter.

His current lockscreen was one that would be expected from Steven. It was of Cat Steven staring out at the sunset. Although the picture was adorable, she still changed his lockscreen to the photo of him.

That night, when she was already home, she received a text from Steven.

He sent her a screenshot of his lockscreen followed by a bunch of crying emojis. She laughed to herself.

She had succeeded once again.

◑ ━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━ ◐

He was exhausted from all of the things he had to do the day beforehand due to Spinel. This time, Connie invited him over to her house for a change. Of course he agreed.

At first, they just discussed her plans for college. He was interested in what she wanted to major in and which school she was planning to go to. The conversation took a turn when she asked how he was doing. As expected, he was stressed out from all that Spinel had done.

Following his admission, the two of them curled up on her bed together and cuddled each other. Thankfully, Steven didn’t notice just how flustered she was. The crush that she had on him was only getting worse and worse by the years. Everyone told her it was bad for her to repress her feelings, but it seemed like the better thing to do. What if her confession led to the end of their friendship?

Steven fell asleep in her arms. She smiled to herself. This boy was so soft, even after such a long day. The phone behind his back caught her attention. Maybe she could make him happier tomorrow.

So, she slowly grabbed his phone and unlocked it. This time, however, she went to the camera app and took a picture of him sleeping. She set it as his wallpaper again and snorted.

They woke up the next morning to Priyanka asking Connie when he came over and Pearl calling Steven and asking where he was. Once the call ended, he noticed his lockscreen and jokingly hit her arm.

“Connie!” He whined, flustered by the photo.

Before he went, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and ran out like she did only two days prior.

Maybe he won this round, but it wasn’t over yet.

◑ ━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━ ◐

Priyanka dropped Connie off at Steven’s house.

She was invited to go skating with him, Pearl, and Bismuth. Of course she said yes! Any time spent with Steven was special nowadays, especially because she had been so busy lately.

They were cuddling on his bed when, suddenly, he stood up, “Do you want anything? I’m going to go get snacks, I’m hungry.”

“Anything is fine!” She said with a shrug. He nodded.

“I’ll be right back!” He chirped before rushing downstairs.

For a while, she just waited for his return. Eventually, though, she came across the phone on his nightstand. Holding back her laughter, she found a picture of him staring at the camera with a confused expression on his face. Ice cream was smeared all over his face.

Of course she set that as his wallpaper before setting the phone back down right where she found it. Another minute went by and Steven came upstairs with food. “Okay, Pearl wanted me to tell you that we’re going to leave soon!”

“Woo!”

When the slender Gem called him and told him that it was time to go, he hung up the phone and saw his lockscreen. His smile was small, concerningly small, but it was the widest real smile he’s had in a long time.

That in and of itself was an accomplishment.

◑ ━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━ ◐

Steven was leaving Beach City tomorrow.

Connie had known about his plans to travel for a while now. She had cried over it in private (and even once while hugging Steven, honestly) but both of them knew that they would still see each other. They already made plans to meet up.

A few weeks after he began therapy, the two confessed their feelings towards each other and were now officially dating. They had gone on a few dates and planned to go on many more in the future. None of them were too fancy of course.

They were sitting outside in the sunshine. It was a gorgeous day to just relax, after all. Her legs were crossed and her back was against the tree stump. Steven, on the other hand, was laying down with his head in her lap.

While Connie read, she stroked his hair. It didn’t last too long for him to eventually pass out. She smiled to herself.  _ He really is like a cat at times… _

She carried him inside and, while putting him down on his bed, his phone slipped out of his pocket. After setting him down, she opened his phone and held back her laughter at the staring hamster wallpaper.

Today’s picture was one of him absolutely  _ covered  _ in chocolate and sprinkles. A Gem carrying a box of doughnuts accidentally tripped and, of course, they were all flung at Steven.

After setting up his new wallpaper, she walked downstairs and went home. He needed a lot more rest after months of nothing but stress.

When they Facetimed that night, he questioned her about it through his laughter.

The call ended and she smiled sadly to herself. She succeeded in officially choosing the worst picture of him before he had to leave.

Hopefully he would keep that background.

◑ ━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━ ◐

It was late at night when Connie finally returned home. She had to suffer through a two hour long phone call and, although exhausting, it  _ was  _ part of being a lawyer. Technically, she signed herself up for it.

She opened the door and, as expected, two dogs came running up to her. Steven somehow convinced her into getting two dogs and two cats. Even if they were adorable, they were a  _ lot  _ of work.

The next person who greeted her surprised her. Shay Nora Maheswaran-Universe was four now. She looked a lot like Stevonnie, but had curlier hair and had freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Connie picked her up once she started bouncing at her feet and calling out her name. “Why aren’t you asleep yet? It’s four hours past your bedtime…!”

“Dad let me stay up!” 

Finn Lars Maheswaran-Universe came stumbling into the doorway to see her as well. He was only two, but already looked so much like Steven did when he was younger. His skin was a little darker, his nose was similar to Stevonnie’s, and there were freckles on his cheeks, but everything else reminded everyone of his father.

She picked him up as well and brought them to their rooms to tuck them into bed. They were the only kids she and Steven had together, along with another baby who was still on the way. 

When she finally got into her room, she saw Steven laying in bed and working. He perked up at the sight of her and got up.

They hugged each other and kissed. Times like these always made all the stress of work worth it. When Steven said he would go get ready for bed and went to the bathroom, he left his phone on the pillow.

For old time’s’ sake, she turned his phone on to change the wallpaper photo. The first thing she saw was a text from his boss reminding him of an early appointment he had tomorrow. Steven became a doctor, surprisingly. He was happy with his job, though, and had a one hundred percent success rate.

Her eyes came across his wallpaper and she paused. It was a picture of the entire family smiling and looking at the camera. Connie remembered taking that picture just the week before when they all visited Beach City to see if the Gems and Greg were all doing well.

She couldn’t change it. The picture was too cute.

“Are you showing mercy this time?”

Steven was watching her in amusement, now wearing his pajamas. She huffed jokingly and set his phone down.

“You win just this once, Universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> THESE TWO!!!  
> also yessss, connverse kids! both of them belong to me and maybe i’ll use them in the future? i haven’t a clue just yet!


End file.
